cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Christian Bale
|luogo di nascita = Haverfordwest, Pembrokeshire |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Christian Charles Philip Bale è un attore gallese. Conosciuto principalmente per le sue interpretazioni di American Psycho, Batman Begins, The Prestige e Il cavaliere oscuro, Bale è anche noto per la sua versatilità come attore, compresa anche l'abilità di parlare i vari dialetti della lingua inglese e dell'americano, la disponibilità a perdere o acquisire peso (in particolare per L'uomo senza sonno, Batman Begins, L'alba della libertà e The Fighter), generalmente per impersonare al meglio il personaggio interpretato. Prima di ottenere il successo nel ruolo di Batman, Bale era molto attivo nell'industria cinematografica indipendente. Bale divenne celebre all'età di 13 anni per il ruolo del protagonista nel film di Steven Spielberg L'impero del sole (1987), in cui comparve nei panni di un ragazzo che, separato dai suoi genitori, si ritrova in un campo d'internamento giapponese durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Da allora, ha interpretato una gran quantità di ruoli. Entertainment Weekly lo ha nominato "Top 8 Most Powerful Cult Figures of the Past Decade" (tra le prime 8 figure cult più importanti nella passata decade) e descritto come "Most Creative People in Entertainment" (persona più creativa nello spettacolo) dopo la sua interpretazione in American Psycho. Nel 2007 è stato votato dagli utenti di IMDb come miglior attore sotto i 40 anni. L'attore ha ottenuto un grande successo e ottime critiche per l'interpretazione di Batman nella pellicola del 2005 Batman Begins, accanto a Michael Caine e Morgan Freeman. Ha vestito nuovamente i panni del supereroe per i due sequel; Il cavaliere oscuro del 2008 e Il cavaliere oscuro - Il ritorno, attualmente in lavorazione. Nel 2008 ha assunto il ruolo di John Connor, capo della resistenza contro le macchine nel quarto episodio della saga di Terminator, Terminator Salvation. Nel 2010 ha interpretato il pugile Dicky Eklund in The Fighter, parte, questa, che gli è valsa altre critiche positive e numerosi riconoscimenti, tra cui l'Oscar al miglior attore non protagonista 2011. Biografia Christian Charles Philip Bale (conosciuto professionalmente anche come Christian Morgan Bale) nasce ad Haverfordwest, Pembrokeshire nel Galles (UK) da David Bale pilota civile e poi uomo d'affari e famoso attivista per i diritti degli animali e Jenny James, artista circense; il nonno è invece ventriloquo e prestigiatore. È il più giovane di quattro figli: Erin Bale Kreunen, musicista e figlia di David Bale e della prima moglie Sandra , Sharon e Louise Bale, avuti con la seconda moglie Jenny James. Anche Louise Bale è un'attrice ed è apparsa accanto al fratello nel film Gli strilloni . Bale passò la sua infanzia viaggiando in diversi paesi, tra i quali Gran Bretagna, Portogallo e California (Stati Uniti). Nel 1976, quando aveva solo due anni, la famiglia Bale lasciò il Galles. Si stabilirono per quattro anni in Bournemouth, dove entrò nella Bournemouth School e entrò a far parte del circolo del rugby . Da bambino prese lezioni di balletto e chitarra. La famiglia Bale è molto stimata nel mondo dello spettacolo, specialmente nel teatro. Bale infatti è un lontano parente dell'attrice inglese Lillie Langtry mentre suo zio, Rex Bale e suo nonno materno erano attori. Come suo padre David, è un animalista convinto sin da giovane. È vegetariano e partecipa a numerosi progetti umanitari ed ambientalisti, sostenendo apertamente diverse associazioni tra le quali Greenpeace , Sea Shepherd , World Wildlife Fund , Dian Fossey Gorilla Fund International e Happy Child Mission. Il 3 settembre 2000, suo padre sposò la femminista Gloria Steinem. Il 30 dicembre del 2003 David Bale morì a causa di un tumore al cervello e venne insignito del premio The Bear Search & Rescue Foundation's alla memoria per il suoi impegni e i servizi resi all'umanità . Il 29 gennaio 2000 Bale sposò Sandra "Sibi" Blazic, produttrice di film indipendenti che in passato ha lavorato come modella, truccatrice ed assistente personale di Winona Ryder. I due hanno avuto una figlia, Emmaline, nata il 27 marzo 2005 a Santa Monica in California. Carriera Pubblicità Il debutto di Bale come attore avvenne in uno spot pubblicitario della marca di detersivi Lenor nel 1982 quando aveva 8 anni. Un anno dopo, apparve in un'altra pubblicità per i cereali Pac-Man , dove interpretò la parte di un bambino rockstar. Nel 1984, fece il suo debutto sul palco del teatro londinese Westend nell'opera intitolata The Nerd accanto a Rowan Atkinson . Esordi Nel 1986 prese parte al film per la televisione Anastasia: Il mistero di Anna nel ruolo di Aleksej Nikolaevič Romanov di Russia. Nel 1987 ottenne un ruolo primario nella miniserie inglese Heart of the Country e nel film fantasy Mio in the Land of Faraway, dove apparve accanto a Christopher Lee. Sempre nel 1987 Amy Irving sua co-protagonista in Anastasia: il mistero di Anna, lo raccomandò all'allora suo marito, Steven Spielberg per un ruolo in L'impero del sole, film tratto dal racconto semi-autobiografico di J.G. Ballard omonimo. L'interpretazione di Bale come Jim Graham gli fece guadagnare gli elogi della critica , il premio Young Artist Awards (migliore interpretazione di un giovane attore) ed un premio speciale della National Board of Review of Motion Pictures (Board creò questo premio appositamente per lui ). L'attenzione della stampa però gli creò uno stato emotivo di tale stress che decise di smettere di recitare . Nel 1989 Kenneth Branagh lo persuase a tornare sulle scene ingaggiandolo nel ruolo di un ragazzo nel film Enrico V. Anni novanta Nel 1990 ritrovò Christopher Lee nel film tratto dal romanzo omonimo di Robert Louis Stevenson L'isola del tesoro, dove recitò accanto a Charlton Heston e Oliver Reed. L'anno dopo partecipò al film per la televisione A Murder of Quality, accanto all'attore inglese Denholm Elliott. Nel 1992 venne ingaggiato per il ruolo principale nel film musical Gli strilloni, prodotto dalla Disney. Il film gli valse nuovamente una nomination per il premio Young Artist Awards . Nel 1993 ricevette la terza nomination per il premio Young Artist Awards per il film Swing Kids - Giovani ribelli, dove ritrovò Kenneth Branagh. Il film narra la storia di alcuni teenagers che ascoltano e ballano segretamente la musica jazz nel periodo dell'occupazione della Germania nazista. Nel 1994 recitò accanto a Gabriel Byrne, Helen Mirren e Tom Wilkinson nel film Prince of Jutland diretto da Gabriel Axel. Bale ottenne maggior notorietà nel ruolo di Laurie, sempre nel 1994 nell'adattamento dell'omonimo romanzo in Piccole donne diretto da Gillian Armstrong, dopo essere stato scelto personalmente per la parte da Winona Ryder, che nella pellicola interpreta Jo March. Nel 1995 doppiò il personaggio di Thomas nel film Disney Pocahontas. Dieci anni dopo prese parte a The New World di Terrence Malick, film incentrato proprio sulla figura di Pocahontas. Nel 1996 ottenne un piccolo ruolo in Ritratto di signora di Jane Campion accanto a Nicole Kidman e nello stesso anno recitò accanto a Bob Hoskins e Gérard Depardieu nel film diretto da Christopher Hampton L'agente segreto. Nel 1997 fu il protagonista del film commedia Metroland accanto a Emily Watson diretto da Philip Saville. I due attori lavorarono ancora insieme in Equilibrium. La svolta di Bale avvenne nel 1998 quando interpretò il ruolo di un giornalista nel film di Todd Haynes Velvet Goldmine. La pellicola fu una prova d'attore molto intensa per Bale che lo vide recitare in una scena a tinte erotiche con il co-protagonista Ewan McGregor. Nello stesso anno recitò nel ruolo di un ragazzo con problemi mentali nel film All the Little Animals accanto a John Hurt. Nel 1999 interpretò il ruolo di Demetrius in Sogno di una notte di mezza estate accanto a Kevin Kline, Michelle Pfeiffer e Rupert Everett e nello stesso anno gli venne affidato il ruolo di Gesù nel film per la televisione Maria, madre di Gesù. American Psycho Nel 1999 Bale si preparò ad interpretare il ruolo che lo avrebbe fatto conoscere a livello mondiale; il serial killer Patrick Bateman in American Psycho. La regista Mary Harron, che aveva precedentemente diretto la biografia di Valerie Solanas nel film Ho sparato a Andy Warhol, ricevette il compito di dirigere il riadattamento del controverso omonimo romanzo di Bret Easton Ellis, ma lasciò subito il progetto quando venne a conoscenza del fatto che la Lions Gate Entertainment, casa di produzione della pellicola, spingeva per l'ingaggio di Leonardo DiCaprio al posto di Bale , prima scelta della Harron. La regista citò problemi inerenti al budget dicendo che DiCaprio rappresentava una spesa eccessiva per quella produzione e abbandonò il progetto. Oliver Stone rimpiazzò la Harron ma quando DiCaprio non diede la sua disponibilità per poter seguire il progetto di The Beach, anche Stone lasciò il film. Mary Harron venne contattata di nuovo con la conferma che Bale sarebbe stato il protagonista. L'attore non aveva mai letto il romanzo prima di esser contattato per il film , ma accettò il ruolo perché rimase sorpreso dalla sceneggiatura che descrisse come «l'opposto di tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento». Il film differì dal romanzo in alcuni tratti, ma fu generalmente fedele all'opera cartacea. Il personaggio di Bateman è in apparenza uno stereotipato yuppie, ma sotto la pubblica immagine che crea per sè stesso si nasconde un assassino psicopatico. Bale si allenò fisicamente per il ruolo spendendo mesi per l'abbronzatura ed esercitandosi rigorosamente per poter raggiungere il fisico olimpionico di Bateman; arrivò anche a distaccarsi dal resto del cast per mantenere il lato oscuro del personaggio. La prima di American Psycho ebbe luogo al Sundance Film Festival del 2000, con molte controversie . Il famoso critico americano Roger Ebert inizialmente sembrò condannare il film, definendolo «pornografico» e «il peggior film al Sundance» ma successivamente gli accordò una critica favorevole scrivendo: «ha trasformato un romanzo sanguinario in un film riguardante la vanità dell'uomo». Riguardo alla performance di Bale, il suo commento fu: «Christian Bale è eroico per come permette al personaggio di saltare allegramente nel disprezzo; non c'è l'istinto di auto-conservazione qui, e questo è merito di un buon attore ». Il 14 aprile 2000 la Lions Gate Films distribuì American Psycho nei cinema. Il budget del film ed il costo del marketing si aggirò intorno ai 15.070.285 dollari ed ebbe un profitto globale di 34.266.564 dollari . Il ruolo di Patrick Bateman consacrò Bale come attore capace ed affidabile e lo rese famoso in tutto il mondo. L'attore venne chiamato anche per un'apparizione in un altro adattamento cinematografico di un romanzo di Ellis, Le regole dell'attrazione che aveva, se pur minimo, un collegamento con American Psycho ma rifiutò l'offerta per lealtà alla visione che aveva la Harron di Bateman che a suo parere, non poteva essere espressa propriamente da nessun altro . Anni duemila Nel 2000 prese parte al film Shaft accanto a Samuel L. Jackson. La pellicola è un remake del film del 1971 Shaft il detective. Il ruolo del personaggio che gli venne affidato era simile a quello di Patrick Bateman. Bale interpreta infatti uno yuppie razzista di nome Walter Wade, Jr., una decisione che prese proprio per la somiglianza dei due ruoli ma il personaggio di questa pellicola non riscosse lo stesso successo del personaggio del film precedente. Nel 2001 prese parte all'adattamento di John Madden del best seller Il mandolino del capitano Corelli (Captain Corelli's Mandolin), in cui recitò la parte di un pescatore greco di nome Mandras che compete con il personaggio principale interpretato da Nicolas Cage; infatti nella pellicola i due si contendono il cuore di Pelagia interpretata da Penélope Cruz. Il personaggio di Mandras nel libro è molto più sviluppato con una sua storia quasi a parte dal contesto del resto del romanzo mentre nel film ha un ruolo marginale. In questa pellicola ritrovò John Hurt con cui aveva già lavorato in All the Little Animals. Il 2002 fu un anno molto impegnativo per Bale che si trovò a lavorare molto ma senza ricevere il successo, non riuscendo a raggiungere l'interesse del pubblico con nessuno dei tre film ai quali partecipò. Infatti prese parte al film indipendente Laurel Canyon dove interpretò il figlio di Frances McDormand. La critica si dimostrò divisa; alcuni elogiarono l'intensità con la quale Bale e i co-protagonisti (McDormand e Alessandro Nivola) recitarono, mentre alcune testate giornalistiche considerarono l'interpretazione della McDormand talmente intensa da riuscire ad oscurare il resto del cast. Sempre nel 2002 ottenne il ruolo di protagonista accanto a Matthew McConaughey del fantasy Il regno del fuoco diretto da Rob Bowman. La pellicola è incentrata sul risveglio di un drago in letargo ai giorni nostri, che scatenerà una vera e propria guerra per la sopravvivenza del genere umano in un post-bellico futuro. Bale ebbe delle esitazioni riguardo alla sua partecipazione al film ma il regista Rob Bowman lo convinse a ricoprire il ruolo principale. Bale e McConaughey si allenarono per i loro rispettivi ruoli lavorando duramente sui loro fisici facendo boxe. Il film incassò poco più di 80.000.000 di dollari in tutto il mondo, venti milioni in più rispetto ai costi di produzione che si aggirarono sui 60.000.000 di dollari e fu un fallimento nei botteghini americani , cosa che contribuì a far scendere la popolarità di Bale. Nello stesso anno partecipò come protagonista al film di fantascienza Equilibrium diretto da Kurt Wimmer. Nel 2004 prestò la voce, nel doppiaggio americano, al personaggio di Howl nel film d'animazione Il castello errante di Howl diretto dal regista giapponese Hayao Miyazaki e sempre nel 2004 prese parte al film di produzione spagnola L'uomo senza sonno diretto da Brad Anderson. Nel 2005 iniziò la sua collaborazione con il regista Christopher Nolan che lo scelse per il ruolo di Bruce Wayne/Batman nel film Batman Begins e sempre nel 2005 ottenne una parte nel quarto film del regista statunitense Terrence Malick The New World dove per la seconda volta recitò in un lavoro inerente alla storia di Pocahontas. In questa pellicola divise il set con Colin Farrell e Q'Orianka Kilcher. La critica si divise dal punto di vista dei meriti narrativi del film e del rispetto degli eventi storici originali . Il film non andò benissimo ai botteghini statunitensi ed il suo incasso globale fu di 30.536.013 di dollari a fronte di una spesa di produzione di 30 milioni . Nello stesso anno recitò nel ruolo di un reduce afflitto dalla sindrome della guerra del Golfo nel film indipendente Harsh Times - I giorni dell'odio di David Ayer, pellicola della quale fu anche produttore esecutivo . Il film venne presentato al Toronto International Film Festival del 2005 ed uscì nelle sale il 10 novembre 2006. La stampa rimase colpita dalla sua interpretazione tanto da definire il suo personaggio "ipnotico" . Nel 2006, Bale si sottopose nuovamente ad una dieta ferrea (dopo quella per L'uomo senza sonno) nella quale perse circa 25 chili per interpretare il ruolo di Dieter Dengler, aviatore statunitense di origine tedesca reduce della guerra del Vietnam che venne catturato e tenuto in un campo di prigionia nel Laos per un anno e mezzo nel film L'alba della libertà, diretto da Werner Herzog. Il film è la storia vera dell'aviatore che dopo un periodo di prigionia riuscì a scappare e venne salvato dai suoi commilitoni. Il regista del film Werner Herzog dichiarò in un'intervista: «Gli attori che ho scelto per il film sono i migliori della loro generazione. È una strana coincidenza che Dieter Dengler da giovane fosse un bell'uomo e che Christian gli assomigli anche un poco ». Lo stesso anno Christopher Nolan lo ingaggiò nuovamente, stavolta per il ruolo di Alfred Borden nel film tratto dal romanzo omonimo di Christopher Priest The Prestige. Accanto a Bale recitarono anche Hugh Jackman, Scarlett Johansson, David Bowie e Michael Caine; quest'ultimo lo affiancherà nel ruolo di Alfred Pennyworth in entrambi i film campioni di incassi Batman Begins (2005) ed Il cavaliere oscuro (2008). Nel 2007, Bale recitò accanto a Russell Crowe nel remake del film western del 1957 Quel treno per Yuma. I due attori presero il posto di Tom Cruise e Eric Bana , precedentemente scelti per i due ruoli principali. Ancora nel corso del 2007 Bale venne ingaggiato nuovamente dal regista Todd Haynes per interpretare due delle sette personalità nella riflessione artistica della vita del musicista Bob Dylan nel film Io non sono qui. Accanto a Bale si annovererà un prestigioso cast tra i quali Cate Blanchett, Richard Gere e Heath Ledger che troverà di nuovo ne Il cavaliere oscuro. L'interpretazione di Bale nella pellicola dedicata a Dylan, ricevette critiche positive dalle più importanti testate giornalistiche . Equilibrium Nel 2002 il regista Kurt Wimmer lo ingaggiò dopo aver visto la sua performance in American Psycho per il ruolo del cleric, ordine di agenti letali in una società post-apocalittica, John Preston nel film di fantascienza Equilibrium. Nella pellicola figura un'arte marziale romanzata: il Gun Kata, ispirata a The Matrix ed ai film di John Woo , che combina il combattimento a fuoco con quello a mani nude e nel film Preston è un maestro di questa disciplina. L'attore non era disponibile all'epoca delle riprese e al suo posto venne considerato Dominic Purcell, attore famoso per il suo ruolo nella serie televisiva Prison Break. Bale si rese successivamente disponibile e Purcell rimase nel cast nel ruolo di un altro personaggio. L'interpretazione di Bale riscosse critiche positive e riguardo al suo personaggio nel film, Roger Ebert dichiarò in una sua recensione: «Christian Bale nel ruolo del cleric John Preston è molto esigente nei confronti del suo partner Partridge. Nessuno può guardarti negli occhi con la stessa, oltraggiosa provocazione meglio di lui .» Il risultato ai botteghini di quest'ennesima pellicola non fu entusiasmante, dato che il budget di produzione era di 20 milioni di dollari e l'incasso in tutto il mondo fu di solamente 5.359.645 milioni . Nonostante i pochi incassi al botteghino il film, nel corso degli anni, diventò un vero e proprio cult movie per gli amanti del genere fantascientifico. Equilibrium fu il terzo film del 2002 di Bale e potenzialmente avrebbe potuto rappresentare il crollo definitivo per la sua carriera, fallimento commerciale che venne associato alla mancanza di sponsorizzazione in tutto il mondo . Fortunatamente, l'interpretazione di Bale nel ruolo di Preston lo rese memorabile al pubblico tanto da attirare un discreto numero di fanbase che si prodigarono a sviluppare un total conversion mod (modifica estetica e funzionale) per il videogioco PC Max Payne 2, modifica denominata Hall of Mirrors . Il personaggio di John Preston inoltre, secondo il sito moviebodycounts.com, è al terzo posto come personaggio con il maggior numero di uccisioni sullo schermo che un singolo film abbia mai avuto. Il suo kill-o-meter (misuratore di uccisioni) segnala il numero 118, esattamente la metà del totale di uccisioni di tutta la pellicola: 236. L'uomo senza sonno Nel 2004 Bale si trasformò fisicamente perdendo quasi 30 chili di peso (circa 1/3 del suo peso corporeo) per interpretare Trevor Reznik nel thriller di produzione spagnola L'uomo senza sonno, nel quale l'attore passò da un fisico muscoloso ed atletico ad un aspetto cadaverico, mettendo addirittura a rischio la propria salute mentale e fisica per il bene di un'interpretazione naturale ed autentica. In una scena del film viene pronunciata la seguente frase, riferita allo stato fisico del personaggio: Per perdere peso cominciò a fumare per diminuire il senso di fame e si nutrì di una scatoletta di tonno ed una mela al giorno per settimane. La sua perdita di peso fu uno dei dimagrimenti record più significativi di un attore per interpretare un ruolo cinematografico. Secondo quanto dichiarato dallo stesso attore, queste trasformazioni danneggiarono pesantemente il suo metabolismo , ma lo consacrarono come uno degli interpreti più impegnati della sua generazione. Per il ruolo di Trevor Reznik fu paragonato a Robert De Niro, che per interpretare Jake LaMotta in Toro scatenato prese 25 chili . L'uomo senza sonno ebbe per la maggior parte apprezzamenti positivi dalla critica che rimase colpita dalla dedizione dell'attore . Il costo della produzione del film si aggirò intorno ai 5 milioni di dollari, incassandone poco più di 8 a causa di una distribuzione nei cinema statunitensi molto limitata ; la maggior parte dei profitti avvennero oltre oceano . Batman Begins e Il cavaliere oscuro Nel 2005 il regista Christopher Nolan scelse Bale tra i vari contendenti per la parte di Bruce Wayne/Batman nel quinto adattamento cinematografico dedicato al supereroe della DC Comics dichiarando che l'attore possedeva esattamente l'equilibrio tra l'oscurità e la luce che stavano cercando per il personaggio . In lista per il ruolo dell'Uomo Pipistrello figurarono altri attori tra i quali Ashton Kutcher, David Boreanaz, Billy Crudup, Cillian Murphy, Henry Cavill e Jake Gyllenhaal . Bale diventò così il quinto attore (dopo Adam West, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer e George Clooney) ed il primo non americano ad interpretare il ruolo di Batman e smentì seccamente le voci che lo vedevano il lista per il ruolo di Robin nel film di Joel Schumacher Batman Forever del 1995. Entrare nel personaggio di Batman fu un lavoro faticoso per Bale che aveva a disposizione solamente sei mesi per ricostruire il possente e muscoloso fisico dell'Uomo Pipistrello dopo la fine delle riprese de L'uomo senza sonno. L'attore intraprese così una massacrante trasformazione fisica con l'aiuto del personal trainer Efua Baker . A soli due mesi dal casting per il ruolo, riuscì ad aumentare il suo peso di circa 26 chili grazie all'assunzione di alimenti ricchi di carboidrati come pasta e pane. Gli allenamenti fisici non vennero subito effettuati, dato che l'attore aveva i muscoli atrofizzati per il troppo dimagrimento dovuto al ruolo di Trevor Reznik. Dopo aver ottenuto la parte e consigliato e seguito sempre da Baker, Bale riuscì ad aumentare ancora di 18 chili integrando alla sua dieta (anche se vegetariano) pollo, tonno e verdure al vapore e cominciò ad allenarsi mettendo massa muscolare con sessioni di peso per tre ore al giorno. Riguardo al suo drastico cambiamento fisico, Efua Baker dichiarò: «ogni mattina appariva diverso da com'era il giorno precedente». Dopo aver ottenuto il ruolo, per comprendere il personaggio di Batman, l'attore lesse diversi volumi del fumetto e durante la promozione del film e nelle interviste accentuava l'accento americano per evitare che il pubblico si confondesse sul fatto che il nuovo Batman avesse un'inflessione britannica . Batman Begins uscì nelle sale cinematografiche il 15 giugno 2005 con la totale approvazione della critica e del pubblico. Nolan venne applaudito per aver creato un film più tradizionale rispetto agli episodi precedenti di Tim Burton (Batman del 1989 e Batman - Il ritorno del 1992) e di Joel Schumacher (Batman Forever del 1995 e Batman & Robin del 1997) avendo optato per effetti speciali live action , in un periodo in cui la grafica computerizzata era economica e creditata. Il cast venne molto apprezzato ma Bale fu il più acclamato per aver davvero creato un perfetto ritratto di entrambi i personaggi; Batman e Bruce Wayne . Quest'interpretazione valse all'attore il premio Saturn Award come miglior attore 2005 (premio per il quale era stato nominato anche nel 2004 per il film L'uomo senza sonno) e il premio Best Hero al MTV Movie Awards 2006 . Batman Begins fu un campione d'incassi in patria e in tutto il mondo per la Warner Bros., costato approssimativamente 135.000.000 dollari di produzione incassò in America la cifra di 205.343.774 dollari e 167.366.241 dollari nel resto del mondo, arrivando ad un totale di incasso di 372.710.015 dollari . Dal film venne anche sviluppato un videogioco per GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox e Game Boy Advance intitolato sempre Batman Begins dove Bale e gli altri membri del cast doppiarono le voci dei loro rispettivi personaggi . Grazie al successo del primo capitolo, Bale rivestì nuovamente il ruolo di Batman anche nel sequel Il cavaliere oscuro del 2008 sempre diretto da Nolan. Nel 2008 Bale si calò nuovamente nei panni di Batman nel film campione d'incassi Il cavaliere oscuro. L'attore rimase molto legato al personaggio che interpretò nelle due riedizioni del supereroe e riscosse critiche positive da molte testate giornalistiche . Riguardo Batman, l'attore dichiarò in un'intervista rilasciata a Coming Soon Television: }} Il cavaliere oscuro ebbe un budget di 185.000.000 di dollari e incassò solo in America 533.345.358. Nel resto del mondo incassò 468.576.467, per un totale di 1.001.921.825 di dollari diventando uno dei più grandi successi mai realizzati . Per questa nuova ondata di incassi positivi al botteghino che riguardarono i suoi ultimi film, Bale dichiarò al quotidiano britannico The Guardian: «sono sempre sorpreso che ogni film al quale prendo parte incassi dei soldi perché molti di quelli che ho girato non l'hanno fatto. Venivo chiamato l'avvelenatore del box office .» Terminator Salvation Nel 2008 il regista americano McG lo scelse per il ruolo di John Connor in Terminator Salvation, quarto capitolo della saga fantascientifica dedicata ai replicanti, uscito nel 2009. Durante la lavorazione di questa pellicola, Bale si rese protagonista di una sfuriata ai danni del direttore della fotografia Shane Hurlbut reo di aver interrotto una scena emotivamente importante per l'attore. L'audio della sua sfuriata venne registrato e distribuito da molti magazine online . Nel febbraio del 2009, l'attore si affidò ai microfoni di una trasmissione radiofonica americana, il Kevin and Bean show on L.A.'s KROQ per chiedere pubblicamente scusa per il suo crollo emotivo ai danni dell'operatore. All'intervista, Bale rispose: «so di essere uno sboccato, ora lo sanno tutti. Ero fuori di me perché metto tanto entusiasmo in quello che faccio e a volte non gira bene. Ho parlato subito con Shane e abbiamo chiarito tutto. Quello stesso giorno abbiamo lavorato ancora per diverse ore e non ho intenzione di far licenziare nessuno. Per favore, chiedo al pubblico di non permettere a questo momento imbarazzante di oscurare il film .» Alla domanda del presentatore riguardo al file audio che girava su internet e del quale vennero fatti ridicoli remix, Bale rispose: «ne sono al corrente. Sentitevi liberi di divertirvi come più vi pare a mie spese, me lo merito». Sempre nel 2008 il regista Michael Mann lo scelse per interpretare Nemico pubblico - Public Enemies nel ruolo di Melvin Purvis, l'agente americano dell'FBI che il 22 luglio del 1934 uccise il gangster John Dillinger che nel film venne interpretato da Johnny Depp. Al termine delle riprese Mann definì Bale «l’attore più determinato e impegnato con cui abbia mai lavorato». Il 22 luglio del 2008 , l'attore venne arrestato dalla polizia londinese dopo essere stato denunciato per aggressione dalla sorella Sharon e dalla madre, ma dopo poche ore fu rilasciato su cauzione senza essere formalmente incriminato . Nel corso del 2009 l'attore prese parte a diversi altri progetti tra i quali un film di David O. Russell intitolato The Fighter. Bale ricoprì il ruolo di Dicky Eklund fratellastro e allenatore del pugile americano di origine irlandesi "Irish" Micky Ward, interpretato da Mark Wahlberg . Il film è uscito in anteprima in Russia il 10 giugno 2010 mentre negli Stati Uniti è uscito il 10 dicembre 2010 . In Italia è stato distribuito il 4 marzo 2011 . Per interpretare il personaggio di Eklund l'attore ha nuovamente sottoposto il suo fisico ad un drastico dimagrimento . Per questo ruolo vince il Golden Globe per il miglior attore non protagonista e il Premio Oscar sempre come miglior attore non protagonista. Christian Bale confermò la sua partecipazione al terzo capitolo di Batman. L'attore riservava delle preoccupazioni riguardo al coinvolgimento non assicurato della regia di Christopher Nolan, affermando che sarebbe stato difficile riuscire ad eguagliare i successi di Batman Begins, ma soprattutto de Il cavaliere oscuro. Nolan successivamente confermò a sua volta nel mese di marzo 2010 di voler concludere la saga dell'Uomo Pipistrello con un terzo e ultimo episodio ingaggiando alcuni membri del cast dei due film precedenti. La pellicola si intitola Il cavaliere oscuro - Il ritorno ed è attualmente in lavorazione . Il regista si è avvalso nuovamente della collaborazione del fratello Jonah Nolan per la sceneggiatura. Nel gennaio 2011 Bale prende parte alle riprese di The Flowers of War , pellicola diretta dal regista cinese Zhāng Yìmóu e incentrata sul Massacro di Nanchino, avvenuto in Cina nel 1937. L'attore interpreta il ruolo del missionario statunitense John Magee che aiutò gran parte della popolazione a sfuggire al massacro documentando l'accaduto . Filmografia Attore Cinema * Mio in the Land of Faraway, regia di Vladimir Grammatikov (1987) * L'impero del sole (Empire of the Sun), regia di Steven Spielberg (1987) * Enrico V (Henry V), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1989) * Gli strilloni (Newsies), regia di Kenny Ortega (1992) * Swing Kids - Giovani ribelli (Swing Kids), regia di Thomas Carter (1993) * Prince of Jutland, regia di Gabriel Axel (1994) * Piccole donne (Little Women) regia di Gillian Armstrong (1994) * L'agente segreto (The Secret Agent), regia di Christopher Hampton (1996) * Ritratto di signora '' (''The Portrait of a Lady), regia di Jane Campion (1996) * Metroland, regia di Philip Saville (1997) * Velvet Goldmine, regia di Todd Haynes (1998) * All the Little Animals, regia di Jeremy Thomas (1998) * Sogno di una notte di mezza estate (A Midsummer Night's Dream), regia di Michael Hoffman (1999) * American Psycho, regia di Mary Harron (2000) * Shaft, regia di John Singleton (2000) * Il mandolino del capitano Corelli (Captain Corelli's Mandolin), regia di John Madden (2001) * Laurel Canyon - Dritto in fondo al cuore (Laurel Canyon), regia di Lisa Cholodenko (2002) * Il regno del fuoco (Reign of Fire), regia di Rob Bowman (2002) * Equilibrium, regia di Kurt Wimmer (2002) * L'uomo senza sonno (El maquinista), regia di Brad Anderson (2004) * Batman Begins, regia di Christopher Nolan (2005) * Harsh Times - I giorni dell'odio (Harsh Times), regia di David Ayer (2005) * The New World - Il nuovo mondo (The New World), regia di Terrence Malick (2005) * The Prestige, regia di Christopher Nolan (2006) * L'alba della libertà (Rescue Dawn), regia di Werner Herzog (2006) * Io non sono qui (I'm Not There), regia di Todd Haynes (2007) * Quel treno per Yuma (3:10 to Yuma), regia di James Mangold (2007) * Il cavaliere oscuro (The Dark Knight), regia di Christopher Nolan (2008) * Terminator Salvation, regia di McG (2009) * Nemico pubblico - Public Enemies (Public Enemies), regia di Michael Mann (2009) * The Fighter, regia di David O. Russell (2010) * Il cavaliere oscuro - Il ritorno (The Dark Knight Rises), regia di Christopher Nolan (2012) Televisione * Anastasia: Il mistero di Anna (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna), regia di Marvin J. Chomsky (1986) * Heart of the Country, regia di Brian Farnham (1987) - Miniserie TV * L'isola del tesoro (Treasure Island), regia di Fraser Clarke Heston (1990) * A Murder of Quality, regia di Gavin Millar (1991) * Maria, madre di Gesù (Mary, Mother of Jesus), regia di Kevin Connor (1999) Doppiatore (in inglese) * Pocahontas, regia di Mike Gabriel e Eric Goldberg (1995) * Il castello errante di Howl (Hauru no ugoku shiro), regia di Hayao Miyazaki (2004) Produttore * Harsh Times - I giorni dell'odio (Harsh Times), regia di David Ayer (2005) Premi e candidature Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Bale è stato doppiato da: *Christian Iansante in Metroland, Velvet Goldmine, Shaft, Harsh Times - I giorni dell'odio, Nemico pubblico - Public Enemies *Riccardo Rossi in American Psycho, Il regno del fuoco, Equilibrium, The Prestige, Quel treno per Yuma, Terminator Salvation *Massimiliano Manfredi in Maria, madre di Gesù, Sogno di una notte di mezza estate, The New World - Il nuovo mondo, Io non sono qui *Claudio Santamaria in Batman Begins, Il cavaliere oscuro, Il cavaliere oscuro - Il ritorno *Fabio Boccanera in Ritratto di signora *Stefano Crescentini in L'impero del sole *Fabrizio Vidale in L'isola del tesoro *Francesco Bulckaen in Laurel Canyon *Fabrizio Manfredi in Piccole donne *Mirko Savone in L'agente segreto *Danilo De Girolamo in Il mandolino del capitano Corelli *Tonino Accolla in L'uomo senza sonno *Oreste Baldini in Swing Kids - Giovani ribelli *Simone Mori in L'alba della libertà *Adriano Giannini in The Fighter Nei film in cui Bale partecipa come doppiatore, la voce dell'attore è sostituita da: *Stefano Crescentini in Pocahontas *Francesco Bulckaen in Il castello errante di Howl Trailer, spot o altro *Fabio Boccanera nei trailer di Io non sono qui e The Fighter *Riccardo Rossi nel teaser trailer di Batman Begins Note Collegamenti esterni * Bale, Christian Bale, Christian